peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 February 1979 (Paul Gambaccini)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-02-01 ;Comments *John has been flooded at Peel Acres so Paul Gambaccini steps into the breach. *Message on Peel Mailing List - Don't know if this has been posted before, but in October a Pete Watts posted this on the Golden nuggets of Radio facebook page: "If you have listened to the ’79 show on 6 music in Oct, you will have heard reference to the flood JP had at home explaining why he couldn’t present his show on the 1st Feb (Thursday). Well, here is the show from the 1st Feb presented by Paul Gambaccini. I recorded the first 90 minutes of the show with a couple of minutes of dodgy sound near the tape flip in the middle. Sessions *Prefects #2, recorded 8th January 1979, repeat, first broadcast 15 January 1979. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting :File begins at start of show. *Members: Sound Of the Suburbs (7") Virgin VS 242 :PG says that he has brought along a few records that John might not have had access to or any interest in, but says that he did want the next record in the show. *Cheap Trick: I Want You To Want Me (7") Epic EPC 7201 :A detailed road weather report. *Undertones: Get Over You (7") Sire SIR 4010 *Prefects: Faults (session) :PG says that none of Al Green's material is yet available in the UK except on import...Discogs does however list a UK release in 1977. *Al Green: Belle (7") Hi H-77505 *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: (What's So Funny 'Bout) Peace, Love And Understanding (album - Armed Forces) Columbia JC 35709 *Johnny And The Hurricanes: Crossfire (7") Contempo re-release *Lene Lovich & Musician's Union: Be Stiff (v/a mini-album - Be Stiff Tour) Stiff ODD 2 *Lene Lovich: Lucky Number (7") Stiff BUY 42 *Lurkers: Just Thirteen (7") Beggars Banquet BEG 14 *Poco: Crazy Love (7") ABC ABC 4240 *Skids: Sweet Suburbia (v/a album - 20 Of Another Kind) Polydor POLS 1006 *Skids: Into The Valley (7") Virgin VS 241 *Prefects: Motions (session) *Wreckless Eric & Four Rough Men: Be Stiff (v/a mini-album - Be Stiff Tour) Stiff ODD 2 :PG compares the number of the above record in the Peel cataloguing system to the Polydor compilation to demonstrate its age. *Duane Eddy: Hard Times (album - Especially For You) :PG refers to a vitriolic review in one of the papers to the GenX album. John would himself the next week state that he didn't like the record much but with no vitriol.... *Generation X: Running With The Boss Sound (album - Valley Of The Dolls) Chrysalis CHR 1193 *Steve Forbert: Goin' Down To Laurel (album - Alive On Arrival) Epic EPC 32053 *Heartbreakers: Born To Lose (v/a album - 20 Of Another Kind) Polydor POLS 1006 *Beatles: Crying, Waiting, Hoping (album - The Decca Audition Tapes) *Prefects: Total Look (session) *Jilted John: In The Bus Shelter (album - True Love Stories) EMI INS 3024 *Rachel Sweet: Be Stiff (v/a mini-album - Be Stiff Tour) Stiff ODD 2 *Dire Straits: Sultans Of Swing (LP-Dire Straits) Vertigo *Bad Company: Rock 'N' Roll Fantasy (7") Swan Song SSK 19416 :File cuts out. File ;Name *Paul Gambaccini (J.P.) - 1.2.79.mp3 ;Length *1:31:24 ;Other *Sound quality is generally very good FM stereo except for a minute or so at the start and end of each side of the C90. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mediafire Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)